Drowning in secrets
by lizzieten
Summary: Preistly has a secret that could change the rest of his life


Drowning in secrets

Chapter one:

Priestly's pov

Today was another long day of work, another long day of wishing for the girl I knew I could never have. Which you know sucked because every single day, I watched her flirt with different guys, and every day I wished they were me. I sighed and grabbed a brush and started scrubbing at the grease on the grill. This was my least favorite job on the planet but at least it distracted me. Behind me I could her Jen and Piper going on about how well her date with Jeff had gone. Good for her I thought. At least she got over superficial stuff unfortunately it didn't look like Tish has, as she was still going with a guy that had physically abused her. Just the thought Tadd had me seething with rage. Why didn't she learn her lesson when he had smacked her, what did she really see in him. I sighed and stifled a yawn. I was pretty tired even though I knew had gotten enough sleep last night.

Hearing the jingle of the door opening, implying that we had a customer; I turned to see who had came in. of course, it was Tish.

"Priestly's here on time for once" she said coming behind the counter after donning her apron. I shrugged and went back to working on the grill.

"He was actually here early" Jen put in glad for a change of subject, Tish snorted.

"I find that hard to believe" was all she said. I tightened my grip on the brush and continued scrubbing, despite feeling like I was about to fall flat on my face. I tried my hardest to not think of how it would feel for Tish's gorgeous lips to be on mine.

"What's the topic of the day" her sultry voice teased my ears, making me cringe inwardly, I really didn't want to be chatty today and she was not going to make it very easy on me.

"Whatever Jen and Piper come up with" I replied, still struggling to remove the grease.

"Priestly, out of topics, I never thought I would see the day" Tish remarked. For once I didn't have a snarky comment. "I'm surprised he doesn't have anything to say about me taking advantage of guys."

"Is that what you call it?" I asked quietly "I thought you called it slutting around." Before she could find something to hit me with, I gave up on the grill and grabbed a rag and some cleaner and headed out to wipe the tables down. I could feel her glare on my back, as I sprayed the cleaner on a table.

"I think he's coming down with something" Jen said "He's been pretty quiet until you got here and then he turned rude." I rolled my eyes at overhearing this. She was right, I was coming down with something and I didn't like it very much. I hated being sick with a passion.

"Yeah, I can see that" Tish snorted, and I could tell she was mad. I hadn't intended to do that; I just wanted the attention off of me for once. Feeling a hand on my forehead I immediately turned and knocked it away, not wanting anyone's sympathy. I wished then I was back at my apartment in my bed and away from all the drama that surrounded me. Finished with the first table I went on to the next, having sprayed it down, I went to scrub away the leftover food; when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I groaned softly placing a hand on my stomach. It almost felt like I was going to vomit but it was somehow worse then that. I dropped the rag onto the table and just held my stomach waiting for the pain to pass with my back turned away from everyone. Even so I could feel their eyes on my back.

"Priestly, are you okay?" I heard Jen ask quietly as I slowly released my stomach and went back to wiping the table down.

"I'm fine" I said quietly even though I knew I was nowhere near fine, in fact as soon as I got home I was going to make an appointment to see the doctor. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. I had three more hours until I got off, which made me wonder how I was going to survive the rest of my shift.

Sighing, I headed back behind the counter to work on wrapping some sandwiches for the few customers that were waiting. I didn't notice until I had finished the last sandwich but Tad was flirting with Tish at the counter.

"Guess somebody didn't learn his lesson when he got the crap stomped out of him last night" I said handing him the sandwich. "Last I checked your not supposed to be anywhere near Tish"

"What concern of that is yours?" Tad demanded "Tish is my girlfriend; I'll do what I want with her."

"She's not a piece of property" I said, glaring at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I was already dead on my feet and he was draining even more of my energy by arguing with him.

"More specifically I'm not your piece of property" Tish said to me and I felt anger well up in me.

"You're going out with him again after what he did to you last night?" I asked "you must be more desperate than I thought."

"If I cared what you thought I would have asked for your opinion" Tish said before heading out the door with Tad right behind her. Once of these days he was going to hurt her badly and I hoped I wouldn't be around for it, because it would break my heart because I knew she wouldn't let me help her.

"Guess I wasted my time last night then" I muttered, before heading for the door. I was too tired to even think about finished my shift; I would call Trucker later and let him know. I didn't want to be around that place anymore right now.

Five minutes later I was home, having put the key in the lock, I suddenly felt like was bladder was overfilled with liquid. Shoving the door open I barely made sure it was closed good before heading into the restroom to relief myself. When I was finished, I reached out to flush then toilet and just happened to glance down as I did so. What I saw surprised me and filled me with fear at the same time.

let me know if I should continue or not. its a slightly different take on the movie and if anyone is interested in being a beta reader let me know. though I don't exactly know how that works yet.


End file.
